


An Avengers Christmas Carol

by Steed73



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Emma is visited by three spirits who take her on a journey to show her what a mistake she has made by leaving Steed.But is it to late to change her choices?
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and as the snow settled on the ground outside, Emma Peel looked sadly out of the window of her apartment.

Turning from the window she looked at the clock, seeing it was a little before 8.30. Peter would be home later, they had been arguing nearly everyday since he had come back just over two months ago.

The problem was she had changed and he had not, years as a widow had given her a sense of freedom and confidence that Peter didn’t like.

She couldn’t help but compare him to Steed. Where Peter had ridiculed her various art and science projects Steed had encouraged her, going so far as to sit as a subject for her. He had even attended various science and mathematics lectures with her even though he admitted to not understanding a word and being bored stiff.

Two months since she had left Steed and she still teared up every time she thought of the look on his face as she left. He was heartbroken but too much of a gentleman to ask her to break her marriage vows and stay with him.

Living with Peter had been hard, they argued constantly and he was becoming increasingly annoyed at her reluctance to have sex with him. And it would only have been sex for she had realised very quickly that she no longer loved him.

She couldn’t bring herself to be intimate with him, not when she was still very much in love with Steed.

She wondered how long it would be before Peter grew tired and found his pleasure elsewhere. She also wondered if Steed and his new partner had engaged in those activities, after all he had no ties, he could see anyone he wanted to. She had no claim over him anymore.

Not for the first time in the last two months she laid her head down on the settee and cried herself to sleep.

Not more than thirty minutes later she stirred from her fitful sleep, hearing a creaking outside the apartment door.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the clock, it was only just after nine. Peter wouldn’t be home for hours yet, he was at a meeting with an aircraft manufacturer who wanted him to fly their new plane.

A shiver went through her, what if a diabolical mastermind had escaped the ministry security like Pendergast had?

Jumping up from the settee she moved stealthy to stand beside the door, getting ready to strike at the intruder.

“I think your Mr Steed was right. Never go through a door when there is a perfectly good window available,” a voice said from the behind her.

Emma jumped in the air, whipping round to face the intruder she reached for the light switch and squinted as light flooded the apartment.

As her eyes adjusted Emma’s eyes widened as she saw who was standing by the window.

“It’s rude to stare Emma, don’t you remember me telling you that?” the intruder asked.

Emma wondered briefly if she was under the influence of some nasty drugs, as standing there before her was Elizabeth Peel, her mother, looking exactly how Emma remembered.

“Mummy?” Emma breathed, a cold chill rolling through her body.

The ghostly figure, smiled and nodded.

“No, no, it can’t be! You’re dead.”

“I know dear...ah that’s right you never believed in ghost stories when you were a little girl did you.”

Emma was seriously worried, either this was a very elaborate dream or she was losing her mind. Deciding the best course of action was to see how this played out she took a step towards her mother.

“Why are you here?”

Elizabeth smiled, “I am here to help you.”

“Help me? How?”

“I’m here to prevent you from making a terrible mistake, before it’s too late.” Elizabeth replied.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes recently,” she huffed, “I don’t suppose another one will hurt,”

Elizabeth approached her daughter, “One big mistake has already been made, you are about to make an ever greater one. But it’s not to late to change it my dear.”

Emma swallowed thickly, “What mistake would that be?”

Elizabeth touched Emma’s hand sending an icy coldness up her arm, “It’s not always wise to let a sense of duty dictate one’s life, especially where the heart is concerned...You shall be visited by three spirits…”

“Not a Dickens novel again,” Emma groaned remembering Christmas nearly two years ago.

“The first, shall be tonight when the clock strikes nine,” Elizabeth continued. “The second, when the clock strikes ten—“

“Wait a minute...” Emma interrupted, “I thought the spirits visited over three nights,”

“This is a special case. Now where was I?...ah yes, and the third when the clock strikes eleven.”

At that moment the clock on the wall started chiming that it was nine o’clock. When no other ghost appeared Emma smirked, “No sign of a spirit appearing,”

“That’s because the first spirit is me and we’re running late already,” She said, turning and walking towards the window. The curtains parting as she neared, a bright white light shining through.

When Emma didn’t move, Elizabeth called to her, “Come along Emma, we haven’t got all night,” she said and stepped through the curtains into the light..”

Emma shrugged her shoulders, “Oh what the hell,” she sighed taking a deep breath before following her mother through the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma stepped through the window the ground and surrounding buildings seemed to vanish as she felt herself floating upwards. Snow blew into her face and she had to close her eyes.

When at last she felt the ground below her feet again, she opened her eyes. Her mother was standing beside her and they were outside what looked like an abandoned Manor House in the countryside.

"Why have you brought me here? What is this place?” Emma asked

"This is our old home. Come inside, there's someone we should see."

A wave of recognition passed over Emma’s face as she walked into the house. It had been years since she had been here but the smell of the oak panelling brought back childhood memories of running down the staircase and into her fathers study.

Elizabeth led her into the drawing room where inside was a little girl sat by the fire, her back to them.

Seeing the little girl was all by herself with no adults, Emma became concerned, “Why is she here by herself?” She asked Elizabeth but didn’t give her a chance to answer before she approached the little girl, “Hello? Where are your parents sweetheart?” Emma asked her

"She can't hear you," Elizabeth said softly. "We are invisible to the people in the past."

Emma moved closer to the little girl, wondering who she was. When she got to her side, her mouth opened in shock.

She shook her head not believing what she was seeing, “No, it can’t be. That’s me.”

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, this is Miss Emma Knight, aged4."

“Why is she, I mean why am I here on my own,” Emma asked apprehensively

"Your father had to go away on business, I went with him, we left you with my mother.” Elizabeth explained

At that moment the door opened and a older woman walked in. Emma recognised her as her grandmother Alice.

Alice was muttering under her breath, “Silly girl, gave up a well respected fiancé to marry that penniless dreamer. Could have been a Lady by now, no sense of duty that girl. Brought shame on the family.”

Tapping the young girl on the shoulder Alice wagged her finger at the child, “You remember my girl, duty comes first, never break a vow,”

Suddenly, the door swung open causing all four of them to turn around. In walked a young Elizabeth and John Knight.

Both young and older Emma cried out at the same time. "Daddy!"

The little girl ran forwards towards her father, who picked her up and embraced her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly.

"Mummy, Daddy, I missed you so much," young Emma whispered, her little arms around both their necks.

"We missed you to sweetheart," Elizabeth said warmly, rubbing her back.

“Well now you and that man are back I’m going. Don’t want to stay here a minute longer than necessary.” Alice grumbled.

“Darling will you please take Emma to the kitchens for some gingerbread,” Young Elizabeth asked her husband not wanting to make a scene in front of their daughter.

Once they had left the younger Elizabeth turned in her mother

“You can’t let it go can you Mother.”

“You were promised to Richard, you broke your promise brought shame on our family.”

“I married the man I love, I’m happy mother. Why can’t you see that?”

“Why can’t you see how I feel. What about Emma, how would you react if in the future she left her husband for another man?”

“If she loved him and he made her happy I would encourage her to follow her heart,”

Tears filled older Emma’s eyes as she watched the scene in front of her disappear in a haze of white light until she was back in her apartment. She hadn’t known a lot about her mother’s past and certainly nothing of her leaving a fiancé.

Emma had to admit it had parallels with her situation with Steed and Peter.

“I have to go now my dear, another spirit will be with you shortly,” Elizabeth said

“But I don’t want you to go,”

“I must, but remember this Emma, Love is all that matters.” Elizabeth kissed her daughters forehead before disappearing out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

As Elizabeth disappeared another spirit appeared from the window.

“Paul!” Emma cried seeing her friend Paul Croft who had been killed a few months earlier standing in front of her.

“Hello Emma. I wish we had time to talk but we only have a small amount of time and there is something you should see,”

Paul beckoned her through the window once again and this time as she stepped through a haze of blue light blinded her.

When she opened her eyes again she could see immediately that they were inside Steed’s flat but it looked like he wasn’t home.

A box of decorations lay unopened by the fireplace and there was no Christmas tree.

Emma was puzzled, Steed loved Christmas. He was like a little boy, always putting up too many decorations, singing Christmas carols at the top of his voice and hanging mistletoe everywhere.

Paul picked up a Christmas card from the mantelpiece and handed it to Emma. Opening it she saw it was from Steed’s sister telling him that she understood why he didn’t want to come to her house for Christmas this year but if he changed his mind there would be a place for him.

Emma frowned, “But Steed always goes to his sisters for Christmas,”

“Not this year, he told her he couldn’t face it,” Paul said taking the card from her and placing it back on the mantelpiece.

Before Emma could say anything more, the door opened and in walked Steed followed by his new partner Tara. They had obviously been out to dinner together and Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to see what would happen next.

“That’s was a wonderful dinner Steed, thank you,” Tara said moving to stand in front of Steed.

“You’re welcome. I’ll just go and phone for a taxi for you,”

“You don’t have to,” Tara said seductively running her hands up his chest.

Emma didn’t want to see this and turned away but Paul tugged on her arm making her turn back.

Steed stood still his hands by his side as Tara lent towards him but just as her lips were about to touch his he stepped back out of her grasp.

“I’m sorry Tara,” he apologised, “I can’t,”

Tara looked annoyed that her advances had been rejected, “She’s not coming back Steed, I know you’re hurting but you have to get over her.” And with that she turned and left slamming the door behind her.

Steed sighed and poured himself a large Whiskey, downing it he poured another before sitting on the settee.

Emma ran her eyes over him, he looked thinner than when she had last seen him, his eyes not as bright as she remembered and there was an air of melancholy around him.

She watched as he put his drink down and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved his wallet. Opening it he took out a photo which Emma recognised as a picture of her and him in Paris earlier this year.

A drop of moisture splashed the photograph, looking up Emma was shocked to see that Steed had begun to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He dropped the photo to his lap and buried his face in his hands, great heaving sobs coming from him, his shoulders shaking.

Emma moved towards him, tears of her own now falling. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go but Paul held her back, she tried to break free from his grip but he held her wrist tightly.

“Please let me go to him,” she begged

“I’m sorry Emma, it’s not allowed,” he said dragging her back out of the room into a bright white light.

They reappeared in her apartment seconds later.

Emma dried her eyes, “Why wouldn’t you let me go to him!” she cried

“I told you it’s not allowed. I have to leave now Emma, you will be visited by another spirit soon,” he said dissolving before her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma’s tears had finally dried when a few minutes later another figure appeared at the window. This time it was a young man of about twenty with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

“Who are you?” Emma asked

“My name is William and I’m here to show you what is yet to come,”

“The ghost of Christmas future,” Emma said

William nodded, ‘If you like, Yes. Are you ready to go?” He asked not waiting for an answer before stepping through the window.

Emma followed him through the window into what looked like a thick fog, emerging into what looked like a large dinning room.

“What is this place?” Emma asked but william didn’t answer.

Several people sat around the table very quietly. Those Emma recognised looked several years older and there were some new faces as well. 

They all looked rather bored and quietly talked among themselves. Emma moved closer listen to their conversations.

"I wish Steed were here. He could liven this place up a bit but I guess it was too much for him. He was never the same after she left but then after she—, well he was never the same. They say she died of a broken heart you know. I’m worried Steed will end up the same way.“

A loud cough from the other end of the table interrupted the chattering group and they remained quiet.

“I’ve shown you this for a reason Emma. You have been given a chance to see and hear things you otherwise never would. It is up to you to decide how to act based on what you now know. First we have once final place to visit. But I warn you Emma this will be most difficult for you to see.”

Emma took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

Moments later, she found herself standing in a church graveyard. It was early morning and snow was falling steadily.

Looking slightly to her left she saw a lone figure stood by a grave. His back was to her but she would recognise him anywhere.

It was Steed. He looked older, his hair grey. He was dressed in a long black coat, the collar turned up, protecting him from the chill of the snow.

She saw he was holding something in his hand, moving closer she saw it was a single red carnation. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before crouching down and placing it on the grave.

A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped his eyes before he stood, and bent over to kiss the top of the gravestone. “Sleep tight my darling,” She heard him whisper before he walked away down the path and to a green jaguar parked just outside the churchyard.

William moved forwards, Emma followed him, feeling herself tremble as they got nearer the grave.

When they stood next to it, she could finally make out the name written on the stone...it was hers. But it wasn’t Emma Peel written on that stone, it was Emma Knight and the date was only 10 years in the future.

Realisation dawned on her. That’s what the people at that dinner William had shown her were talking about.

Emma’s knees buckled and she slumped to the ground her heart racing. If this was the future then her and Peter had got divorced. She had left Steed for a man she didn’t love anymore and it had ended with her divorcing him.

"No!" She cried. "William, tell me that it is not too late! Tell me I can change this" she pleaded.

But William said nothing, he simply touched her hand and a flash of light bloomed in front of her eyes and she found herself back in her apartment once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat on the settee in her apartment taking a few moments to compose herself. She wasn’t sure if she felt frightened or hopeful.

As a logical person, she found it difficult to rationalise what had happened tonight but she was sure of one thing.

She had to see Steed, had to know if there was a chance for them. But first she had to talk to Peter. She was going to leave him she had decided but he deserved an explanation at least and then she would be free.

Peter returned home and over the next hour they had talked about their relationship. To Emma’s surprise Peter agreed that their marriage was over and told her that at his meeting that evening he had accepted a job in Australia.

It was all very civil and ended with Peter packing a few things and leaving to spend Christmas with his brother and his family, leaving Emma alone.

Looking at her watch she saw it was now after midnight. She wondered if it would be better to wait until it was morning before going to see Steed but something told her to go now. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door on her way to Steed’s apartment.

Steed heard the clock strike midnight and sighed. Putting down his empty glass he got up and walked to the window. It had stopped snowing and not wanting to stay in his apartment anymorehe decided to go for a walk.

Putting on his coat but forgetting his bowler hat, he left his apartment. He didn’t know where he was headed, just that needed to be anywhere but his lonely apartment filled with memories of her. He walked for awhile with no clear direction and ended up at Westminister Bridge.

The memory of him and Emma standing on the embankment at New Year’s Eve and watching the fireworks burst over the sky made him smile before he realised he would never see a new year in with her.

He lent on the railing and listened to the faint sound of music coming from one of the buildings behind him, recognising it as Please Come Home For Christmas.

Tears came to his eyes, Emma wouldn’t be coming home to him, she was with her husband he had to accept that.

Looking up at the night sky he saw a star burning more brightly than all the others. He remembered his Aunt Penelope telling him once that to wish upon a star on Christmas Morning was sure to grant that wish.

He’d never really believed in anything like that but he thought what the hell. Looking up at the star he wished that some day he would have another chance with Emma.

Emma had arrived outside Steed’s apartment to see him leave and instead of stopping him, she decided to follow him.

She noted as she followed him that he wasn’t wearing his bowler, something that was very unusual.

When he finally stopped near Westminister Bridge and she saw him looking up at the night sky, she knew the time had come for her to make her presence known to him.

Quietly she moved to stand behind him, “Steed?”

Steed whirled round not believing his eyes. It was Emma, Emma was standing right in front of him. But why was she here he wondered.

“Mrs Peel. What are you doing here?” He asked trying to resist the urge to take her in his arms and never let her go.

“Looking for you.”

Thoughts ran through his mind at why she wanted to see him but he wouldn’t gets his hopes up, she’d already broken his heart once, he couldn’t bear it again.

Bracing himself he put a smile on his face, “What can I do for you?”

“Forgive me.”

“What?” He said confused.

“I’ve left Peter,”

A look of shock appeared on Steed’s face, he hadn’t expected that and again he felt hope rise in him, “I...I’m sorry,”

Emma shook her head, “I’m not. I made a terrible mistake leaving you Steed. I only hope it’s not to late to put it right,”

“Mrs Peel—“

“Emma.”

“Emma I—“ he began but she interrupted him again.

“I know I don’t deserve a second chance but I love you John Steed and if you let me I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you,”

Steed felt his heart burst with happiness, she still loved him, she had left her husband, she wanted to be with him. But he didn’t need her to make it up to him, her being here now was enough.

He shook his head, “I don’t want you to do that,”

Emma’s face fell at his words, “I see. I should be going them,” she said beginning to walk away.

Steed, realising she had completely misunderstood what he had meant grabbed her hand and pulled her to him

“Emma wait, that’s not what I meant,” he said cupping her face in his hands, “I meant there is nothing for you to make up for. I understood why you left, I may not have agreed with your reasons but I understood. And now you’ve come back to me, that’s all that matters.”

A tear fell down her cheek and Steed wiped it away then gently touching his lips to hers before letting go of her face and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I love you Emma, I love you,” he said kissing her again.

“I love you too. I’ll never leave you again John, never,” she said peppering kisses all over his face and hugging him to her.

Steed’s eyes rose to see that the star he had wished upon earlier was now shining even brighter in the night sky. It seemed Aunt Penelope was right after all. Emma was here with him, she loved him, wanted to be with him, his wish had come true.

Emma buried her face against Steed’s neck, she still couldn’t quite believe what had occurred tonight and a part of her would always wonder if it had been real. But it really didn’t matter she thought, she had the man she loved in her arms and he loved her, that was all that mattered.

They stood like that for a long time, just enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms again until they both felt flakes of snow fall on their faces. As the snow started to fall heavier, they pulled back but kept their arms around each other.

Steed smiled and looked into her eyes, “Merry Christmas Emma,” he whispered.

Emma grinned at him, “Merry Christmas John,” she replied softly.


End file.
